In recent years, electric vehicles, such as automobiles, scooters or bicycles, are using electrical power for movement. Such vehicles are quiet, powerful, and environmentally friendly as they do not emit harmful gases. Among electric vehicles used in urban areas, perhaps one of the most attractive examples for transportability is the compact electric scooter. In large cities, where traffic is very dense, these kind of personal vehicles are more comfortable for end-users in light of their speed (may be greater than the speed of the regular bicycle), comparatively smaller size than that of regular vehicles, and maneuverability in heavy traffic.
However, this kind of vehicle has disadvantages relating to transportability, especially in urban areas. One of the main problems with known electric personal vehicles such as scooters or bicycles is finding a parking space. In addition, the probability that a vehicle may be stolen is increased when it is left outside. Furthermore, such personal electric vehicles are relatively heavy and uncomfortable for handling and transporting. For example, owners of such vehicles face difficulty carrying the vehicle on stairs or fitting inside an elevator due to their large size, heaviness, and uncomfortable shape. Electric personal vehicles with ordinary structure tend to occupy a large amount of space, causing storage problems and difficulty transporting in a dense environment, such as public transportation, personal cars, and elevators.
Therefore, it would be beneficial for such vehicles to be able to be easily folded into a compact structure. Moreover, it would beneficial for a personal electric vehicle to be transported using its own wheels when in the folded configuration.